Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body framework structure and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
A pillar structure that is provided with a front pillar having a closed cross-sectional structure formed by a pillar inner panel and a pillar outer panel, and with a cylindrical reinforcing member that is inserted inside the front pillar is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-72589.
In the aforementioned conventional pillar structure, for example, it is thought that the strength of the pillar outer is reduced compared to that of the pillar inner by decreasing the plate thickness of the pillar outer. In this type of structure, the objective is to achieve a reduction in weight while maintaining the overall strength of the pillar.